


Sussex with Bees Forever

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Let me take you to the Downs,  ‘Cause I’m going to Sussex with bees,  John Watson, please,  Come join me in retirement,  Sussex with bees forever…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Strawberry Fields Forever” by The Beatles.

Let me take you to the Downs   
‘Cause I’m going to Sussex with bees  
John Watson, please  
Come join me in retirement  
Sussex with bees forever  
  
Don’t be an idiot with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
I’m getting hard when I think about you  
And I hope it works out  
Because you matter most to me  
  
Let me take you to the Downs   
‘Cause I’m going to Sussex with bees  
John Watson, please  
Come join me in retirement  
Sussex with bees forever  
  
No one I think is in my bed  
I mean I wish that you were there  
That is you know you could come out  
And it’s all right  
That is I think you must be bi  
  
Let me take you to the Downs   
‘Cause I’m going to Sussex with bees  
John Watson, please  
Come join me in retirement  
Sussex with bees forever  
  
Always know I want you with me  
In every way that we could be  
Sometimes I picture dirty things  
It’s a bit not good  
But still I hope you will agree  
  
Let me take you to the Downs   
‘Cause I’m going to Sussex with bees  
John Watson, please  
Come join me in retirement  
Sussex with bees forever  
Sussex with bees forever  
Sussex with bees forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos help me bee happy. :)


End file.
